


Better Englishwoman

by Nanyoky



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Title Subject to Change, i write fluff and banter not politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky/pseuds/Nanyoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine of Valois and Henry V, had he lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be more a series of one-shots rather than a cohesive story. I can never work out my feelings completely on these two- aside that I adore them both, so I'm not sure if how I portray them will be everyone's cup of tea- but if you, like me, are not entirely sure Henry V of England is capable of having healthy relationships while also wanting him and Katherine to be happy and have a weakness for domestic stories, have I got a couple of stories for you.  
> First one is pretty short- just to put something up finally.

When they first met, she had been weary. He was certainly charming- even Alice thought so. But Katherine wasn't going to let flirtatious words and a beautiful smile cover the fact that some men might see her as a price for humiliating her father and brother.

"Is it possible for me to love the enemy of France?"

The answer he gave her was clearly an appeasement. There likely wasn't an answer he could give that wasn't. Whether there was any truth in it or not, she was unsure, but as he went on, her confidence in him grew.

"England is thine; Ireland is thine, France is thine," a slight hesitation, then he bowed his head. "And Harry Plantagenet is thine."

Finally- that was it. It wasn't a contract by any means, but it was recognition. Recognition of her capability of desiring something other than a handsome husband fumbling with overwrought declarations of undying adoration.

After hearing that, she let herself smile and laugh at his terrible French. It was sweet, she thought, that he was letting her see such an embarrassing weakness. The great Harry Plantagenet, Henry V of England- conqueror of Agincourt, was stumbling with his words and inverting grammar that her four year old nephew had mastered.

In the first few months in London, her English steadily improved, as did his French. They taught each other in bed most nights, where they laughed and teased most freely. Even as she barely knew him at first, she found his enthusiasm for the task of learning her language endearing.

One day, she wandered the halls alone. As she turned a corner, she heard voices up ahead. To her surprise, both voices spoke French, and one she knew well enough already. As she approached the king and the ambassador from her country, she heard them speaking in fairly rapid and advanced diction. She smiled, looking to tease Harry about his improvement when he finally looked up and saw her. Instead of greeting her or indicating she should pause until he was finished with the ambassador, an odd look crossed his face. It took her longer than it should have for her to recognize the expression as one of guilt.

Oh, Kate. Sweet Kate. _Belle_ Kate.

_Stupide_ Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after Henry's birth, Katherine sails to see her husband for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here begins the "AU" part. In reality, Katherine really did send a letter asking to visit her husband several months after giving birth. When she arrived, he was dead.  
> Accurate depictions of 15th century nobles interacting? Questionable traveling infants? Period correct dialogue? Bah. Just go with it.  
> My characterization of Humphrey is widely based on his handful of lines in Henry IV (part 2) and the fact that his first lines in Henry VI are basically "oh my sweet jesus did I hero-worship my big brother."  
> Also I'm very uncomfortable with children and that may or may not come through. Like, a lot.

They'd been traveling for days. Katherine had been sick on the ship- worse than when she was first with child. Alice clucked and fussed like a hen, but did her best to quiet Henry. She wouldn't say it, but she thought Katherine was mad to bring such a small baby on a journey like this. But Henry was well enough. And loud- God above he was loud.

They arrived in Callais near sunset. Katherine was so thankful to lie down on something that didn't move she slept nearly until noon the next day. Alice thought they should stay for another day, but there was an odd, nervous twisting in Katherine's stomach that didn't have anything to do with the sea voyage. She insisted they press on. Their traveling party was remarkably accommodating in how often she needed to stop to nurse. She barely understood anything they said, but if she had to tell the truth, Katherine must admit she liked the way Englishmen were more easy to smile than the French. Not that any of the Queen's guard had a smile like Harry's, but it was a comfort to have some assurance they didn't hate their mission. However, she wondered if their kindness was only a sign that they knew she would report on their behavior to their king.

Humphrey greeted them at the edge of the camp when they arrived. He lifted her down from her horse and kissed her cheek enthusiastically, his stubble scratching her face. Katherine tried to fight down her blush. She'd never be used to the immodest practices of Englishmen, she was sure.

"Your Majesty!" He declared with a wide grin. "We've been awaiting your arrival with bated breath, I assure you. And of-" His eyes flicked to Alice, who held the lumpy bundle that held Henry. "God- He'll kill me if I get to see him first-" He covered his eyes with a hand to exaggerate his point. "Don't let me see. I love my brother, I'd hate to have him kill me."

Katherine pressed her lips together to keep the small laugh inside her throat. At nearly thirty one years old, Humphrey was still just a large boy.

"I'd suppose you'd like to see him though, wouldn't you?"

Her stomach clenched again and she felt faint. Why did these nerves feel much like fear? Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.

"Your Majesty? Kate?"

"Is there something wrong?"

He looked slightly taken aback but offered a small, comforting smile. "You are what we would call clairvoyant, your majesty. I didn't want to alarm you when you arrived right off the horse-"

She felt sick. He continued to babble as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Kate- you don't look-"

"What happened?"

He looked alarmed, but ushered her toward a bench outside the nearest tent.

"Please- don't look so charged, I beg you."

He took her elbows and sat down with her on the bench. Katherine was gulping in deep breaths and her hands shook.

"You've had a long journey- and so soon after childbirth. I-"

"Please- just tell me what's happened!"

He blinked at her in alarm. "Katherine- please, calm down. He's only been ill. He insists he's getting steadily better, and today it finally seems to be true. Only, he still looks a bit of a fright, so I wanted to warn you first."

She knew her over reaction was silly, but she almost didn't believe him. For a few heart stopping minutes, she had almost thought-

"Oh- I'm- I'm sorry Humphrey. I'm being too emotional."

"Not at all- You've had a trying time, I'm sure."

"Trying? Hardly." She pressed her lips together. She didn't want to appear too desperate and out of control, but her stomach was still knotting like on her wedding night. Humphrey smiled knowingly at her.

"Do you wish to see him, my dear sister?"

Her face broke into a wide smile despite her writhing guts. "Please. I've come all this way. I'd rather not wait much longer."  
He got to his feet and held out a hand to her. "Then let me not deter you another moment. This way."  
It seemed a long walk to the King's tent, but walking felt better than sitting. Humphrey stepped in first to announce her.

"My liege," it always sounded half teasing on Humphrey's lips- at least in private. "There is someone here to see you. Someone exceedingly lovely."

"A moment!"

Katherine pressed her lips together once more. His voice sounded more than a little hoarse. Humphrey paused, his hand on the flap of the tent.

"His royal highness would like us to wait a moment," he informed her in an exaggerated stage whisper. "Must need to brush his hair or something."

"I ought to have you beaten or something. Come in."

Humphrey threw the flap back and Katherine followed him inside. Her stomach felt it was near escaping through her throat when she saw him. Harry looked white and thinner than when he had left London. He was barely dressed in loose hose, a rumpled shirt and a doublet he hadn't had the chance to fasten before they came in. It all hung off of him like a snake's old skin. His thin lips were nearly invisible, they had gone so pale and dry. But they cracked open in that impossible smile when he saw her.

"My lady." His voice sounded like he had been eating sand for a week.

"My lord." She knew her words shook. He looked half way to death.

"Leave brother, before I clip your ugly face."

"I'll depose you." But Humphrey left, patting her on the shoulder before he dropped the flap of the tent behind him.

Katherine couldn't help it. She rushed across the ground to him. He bent to wrap his arms around her and she fit her chin between his neck and shoulder, alarmed at how small her only source of stability and power felt in her arms.

"Kate you're trembling.

"I'm not."

"Are you alright? Do you need a rest?"

"Men need to stop asking me that."

He laughed into her hair and kissed her under the ear. She was relieved to find that the hoarseness hadn't infected that sound. It was easier not to look at him.

"So sorry. I must stop underestimating you like other men. I do hate to be like other men."

She knew it was all too true. To her horror, she found her voice breaking. "They- Humphrey said you've been ill. How silly of you."

"It is really. I won't make the mistake again. They won't let me have anything proper to drink."

"You're the king."

"And my brothers are traitors. Now-" he held her out at arm's length. She tried not to notice his hallow cheeks under the beard he hadn't had the energy to trim. "How fares my wife and-" it seemed to take him strength to find the word. "Son?"

"Wonderful. Perfect. He's perfect." Everyone said he looked like her, which was stupid. Babies don't look like adults. "Cries much."

He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. She shrieked and smiled, but bit her lip. It was clearly more of an effort than usual.

"And let him cry! Let him be loud as a lion! My son will be heard!"

He set her down and kissed her properly. Even if she was still shaky from her inexplicable worry, she always enjoyed his kisses.

"Would you like to see him?"

"More than anything, my love."

He was unusually quiet after Alice bowed herself out of the space Humphrey had directed the women and their things. Katherine tried not to watch him, as his gaunt, wasted appearance still set her stomach sinking. She concentrated on picking Henry up and holding him properly instead.

"Slept near the whole way, I think." He leaned over him, his temple just touching hers. They were close enough so that she could hear his breath hitch.

"I think," he muttered quietly. "It's been nearly a fourth of a century since I've been this close to an infant."

"So long my lord?" She tried to make her voice sound teasing, but her voice came out in a hushed whisper. It seemed her body if not her consciousness was determined to let Henry sleep.

"I'm very old," he assured her seriously. "And- God above- he is so small. Philippe wasn't this small, I'm sure."

"Harry?"

"My sister," he carefully touched the corner of Henry's mouth. "Our mother died in childbirth. She wasn't as sweet as-" he seemed to struggle with his words again, as though he could hardly believe they were true. "My son." He finally straightened up enough to kiss her forehead. "He'll do. Won't he?"

"Of course."


End file.
